1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to medical instruments, such as those used in laparoscopy, and, more particularly, to a cannula with spaced sealing and stabilizing structures.
2. Background Art
Many surgical procedures are performed through an incision in the abdominal area of a patient. In laparoscopy, such an incision is normally small, however, a scar nonetheless remains.
Certain regions accessed through the abdomen could be accessed from internally through the wall of the vagina with entry gained thereto through the vaginal canal, especially for removal of tissues excised by laparoscopic technique. However, heretofore, this type of procedure has not been practical in that it has not been possible to controllably introduce an instrument, stabilize that instrument, and afford the space to allow the required manipulation of the instrument. While a cannula, such as that shown in my U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,557, can be used to stably support an instrument on the vaginal wall, once the membrane on the cannula therethrough is deflated during vaginal removal of tissues, the pneumoperitoneum gas escapes due to loss of the single sealing member, This makes further manipulation of the cannula virtually impossible. It may be difficult or impossible to orient the cannula as precisely as required to access the area at which a further procedure is to be performed.